Donquixote Doflamingo
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Donquixote Doflamingo (ドンキホーテ・ドフラミンゴ, Donkihōte Dofuramingo) is one of the Shichibukai, who first appeared in chapter 233 in the manga, and in episode 151 in the anime. He has a former bounty of image:bsymbol.gif340,000,000, the highest bounty displayed so far in One Piece. It is unknown how his bounty became so high. Personality Seeming to be the most laid-back of all the Shichibukai, Doflamingo is unique among them, in that he appears to be the only member lacking a serious demeanour. Doflamingo seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear no one, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Shichibukai meeting, and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. He also has an odd way of walking (a bow-legged waddle). Like Bellamy, Doflamingo tends to laugh at people's dreams, in preparation for the "New Era." While he appears to regard those weaker than him working mere underlings rather then crew mates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his old flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Doflamingo also seems to lose interest on certain things easily, as seen with his leadership over the Bellamy Pirates and the ownership over the Human Auctioning House. Abilities and Powers He seemingly has the power to control people's bodies like puppets by using some form of psychokinesis (this seems to be dependent on "puppeteer" movement by his arms and fingers), but it is not yet stated whether or not he possesses Devil Fruit powers, or what these powers even are. History Jaya Arc Doflamingo is initially introduced with his attendance at a meeting held by the World Government as supervised by Fleet Admiral Sengoku after the fall of Shichibukai member Sir Crocodile. After playing with other government agents with his abilities, he states that his "business" on the island was going better than planned and that he only attended this meeting because he was bored. He also noted that Sengoku was speaking too harshly of the Shichibukai, going against his "Great Buddha" image.One Piece manga - Chapter 234, Doflamingo speaks of his actions for the World Government Post Skypiea Arc When Doflamingo learned of Bellamy's defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat Captain Monkey D. Luffy, Doflamingo came to Jaya and promptly punish him for failure by forcing Sarquiss to attack Bellamy, and discarding the Bellamy Pirates from his allegiance.One Piece Manga - Chapter 303, Doflamingo punishes Bellamy for tarnishing his symbol.It is as of yet unknown whether or not Bellamy was the only captain under Doflamingo's command. Current Events (Spoilers) He was recently revealed to be the owner of the Human Auctioning House. However he gave it to Disco after it was attacked by the Straw Hat Pirates, stating that slavery was "out" and "smilies" were in.One Piece manga - Chapter 504, Doflamingo gives Disco the Auction house. Apparently, he has answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and is joining the war, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, save for Jinbei and Boa Hancock. He was last seen at the Shichibukai meeting where he seemed to be getting along with Marshall D. Teach. Trivia *Doflamingo is named after Don Quixote, as well as the flamingo, his animal theme (whose brightly-colored plumage is reflected in Doflamingo's style of dress). *Doflamingo's flag was the first "smilie" style Jolly Roger seen in the series. Doflamingo also states that slavery is "out", but smilies are "in". The significance of the smilie has yet to be revealed but has appeared in other places since.One Piece manga - Chapter 504, Doflamingo talks on Smilies External Links *Don Quixote - Wikipedia article about the character Doflamingo's named after. References Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:North Blue Characters